


Daydream

by wandrlustt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Romance, chenle is Loud, confident jeno, dumb lucas, haechan is sassy, nct - Freeform, oblivious jaemin, renjun is done with everyone, shy jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandrlustt/pseuds/wandrlustt
Summary: jeno can't seem to stop himself from daydreaming. one day, jeno gets transferred to the GEP class. yet again, Jeno carries his bad habit, only this time, he's staring at someone else.





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, my crush was a jerk and i need my yaoi fanfiction to cheer me up so here ya go. highkey still salty on my crush lol but its fine i think i found another possible candidate.\  
> -  
> !!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!:  
> fanfiction may beee a lil' way too cheesy because i'm a huge ass romantist and my crush broke my heart. I'm not responsible if you break your phone xD  
> -  
> may be a lil' cringy too hehe  
> -  
> jeno is gonna be hella dumb here fyi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably cringy af i apologise ughhh

Prolouge:

"hey i tihnk he's staring at you," renjun whispers, pointing at the said boy.  
jaemin turns around and looks at him straight into his eyes, smiling to himself, before turning around again.  
"he's cute." jaemin states as a faint blush covers his face.


End file.
